Therapy
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Since the Mer creature incident, Abby has developed a phobia of water - can Connor help her overcome her fears?


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Dug out another old fic that I only posted on Live Journal... enjoy**

* * *

><p>Abby had been sat on the edge of the pool for the last half hour and had done nothing except get her toes wet. It wasn't that she couldn't swim, far from it, but ever since the Mer creature incident, she had a fear of water. She hadn't told anyone that fact, and she'd only really acknowledged it to herself a few days ago.<p>

They'd been out to an anomaly which had appeared in a lake. As they started putting on the life jackets and waiting for the boat that would take them out to the centre of the lake, she suddenly had flashbacks of the day she'd been pulled off a boat by the Mer and dragged under water. She felt herself begin to panic, and as she watched Danny, Becker and Connor get onto the boat, she froze to the spot.

"You OK Abby?" Connor said.

"I don't feel so good actually," she said. "I'll stay here with Sarah and help monitor the computer equipment."

The three men sped off, and she felt a lump in her throat as she watched them disappear into the distance. She prayed all of them would make it back safely.

"Maybe you should go and sit in the car if you don't feel well," Sarah said, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I'm OK, I just thought being on a choppy boat wasn't a good idea with my stomach being a bit dodgy."

"Something you ate?"

"Yeah, Connor made a curry last night. Really nice but …" she patted her stomach and grimaced. Sarah laughed and turned back to the computer which was monitoring the anomaly. Abby sighed, she had at least convinced Sarah of her story.

None of the men actually spoke about what had happened out on the lake, but they'd ended up having to swim to the shore after their boat sank. Becker made it back first and made a run for the life belts, shouting to Sarah and Abby for help. Danny made it back next, gasping for air as Sarah grabbed his hand and helped him onto land. Connor was seconds behind him and grabbed Abby's hand for assistance. They both collapsed exhausted on the ground. Becker had barely broken into a sweat and laughed at them.

So this was why Danny and Connor were doing lengths of the pool. They had both been annoyed at Becker for gloating at them, and they were actually ashamed of how un-fit they were. They'd been surprised when Lester had agreed the team could all use his private pool, and it had made a nice alternative to the gym at the ARC. Abby had hoped her moment of terror by the lake had been a one-off, but as soon as she saw the glint of the sunlight on the surface of the pool, she felt sick.

Danny was climbing the ladder at the side of the pool. "That's me done for today. I have to get off into town," he said. "You should go in Abby, the water's great."

She just nodded and forced a smile. Connor was still swimming up and down. She turned her attention to him, trying to focus on anything but the water. As he reached the far end, he pulled himself out onto the poolside and began to go up the steps towards the lowest diving board. Abby found herself blushing, Connor's swim trunks left very little to the imagination. She forced her eyes to move upwards, but found herself blushing even more. The water was dripping from his muscular arms, and as he stretched up into a diving pose, she noticed how trim and well defined his stomach was, how slim his waist was, and then she was back to those trunks.

She saw Connor grin and she turned her attention to her feet – had he realised she was watching him, checking out his body? She heard a splash and looked up again, Connor was swimming towards her.

"How come you're not swimming?" he said

"I'm …. building up to it," she said. She found it very difficult to lie to Connor, especially when he gave her the puppy dog look.

"You can swim can't you? … I can teach you if you like."

"I can swim Connor, it's just …."

Connor could see something in Abby's eyes he didn't see very often, fear. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath "I'm scared."

"What of?"

"The last time I was in water was when I got taken by the Mer creature."

It all became clearer to Connor. "Ah, and that's why you wouldn't get in the boat at the lake the other day?" She nodded. Connor looked up at her, then held out both his arms towards her. "Get in, it's OK."

Abby stared at him in horror "I can't!"

"Do you trust me, Abby?"

"I trust you with my life, you know that."

"Then get in. You'll be safe with me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." his hands were still outstretched towards her. "Take my hands and slide into the water."

She took his hands and paused. She had to get over this fear of water somehow. Taking a deep breath, she slid into the water. The feel of the water around her body felt almost like it was suffocating her and she panicked.

"It's OK, I've got you," Connor said softly. She was opening and closing her mouth, gasping for air. "Abby, look at me ….. deep breath, that's it … focus…. Breathe."

She felt calmer, Connor's voice was comforting, and the fact he was holding both her hands tightly made her feel safer. "Connor …" she whispered. She could feel her heart pounding hard, like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"See, it's not so bad is it?" he said, slowly releasing his grip on her hands. "Let's try putting your face in," She shook her head. "It's ok, just your face and blow some bubbles, like this." Connor showed her. "It's easy … and I'll be right next to you."

Abby closed her eyes and prepared to put her face in, then she opened them again "I can't, Connor!"

He moved closer to stand behind her, so close he was touching her. He placed one hand on her waist, the other reached around and held her hand. "I'm right here, I am not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Abby closed her eyes again, and this time she was able to put her face into the water and she blew bubbles like Connor had done minutes earlier. She came up for air, feeling elated, and turned to face Connor. She hadn't realised just how close he was and it took her by surprise. He was grinning at her. "Well done."

"I feel such an idiot." she said "I'm a strong swimmer … but the water just reminds me of that horrible creature."

"You're not an idiot. It was a scary experience for all of us," he said "You just need to attach some good memories to water instead."

"Like what?"

"Well, I saw you checking me out up on the diving board before," he said with a wink

"I wasn't checking you out!" Abby said

"You were, you were looking at my body … and who can blame you?" he laughed. He was blushing, and it amused him to see Abby blush too. He knew he was right. He splashed her playfully and backed away.

"Oi!" she yelled, splashing him back. They then started splashing each other and the air was filled with giggles. A full blown water fight ensued, chasing each other around, laughter, and shrieks of delight. Abby tried to duck Connor's head under the water, but as she did so, he pulled her with him. As her head went under and the water filled her nostrils, she was back in the canal being dragged under by the Mer creature. She surfaced, yelling "No!"

"Abby, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Connor was by her side again.

"It's OK Connor," she said, trying not to cry. His hands were cupping her face, and Abby felt her heart pounding again. This time it wasn't fear making it pound. Connor's lips were on hers, warm, soft, comforting. He pulled away briefly, seeking assurance that he hadn't done something he shouldn't, then moved in again. This time, she returned the kiss and pulled him closer to her. His tongue traced the inner edge of her lips, searching for entrance, until she parted her lips and allowed him in. His arms wrapped around her as their kiss deepened, and Abby let out a soft moan.

"You OK?" Connor said, as they parted. Abby nodded. "Let's work on more good memories," he grinned, taking her hand and walking back towards the edge of the pool. He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her again, this time with a force and passion that took him by surprise. He guided Abby's hand to his trunks and gasped out as her fingers touched him.

She needed no encouragement, her hand slid inside and began caressing his growing erection. Connor moaned softly into her mouth as she stroked him. Abby cursed in her head, wishing she'd worn a bikini instead of the one piece swimsuit she got on. Connor's hands were caressing her curves and she desperately wanted to feel his touch on her bare skin. His hand was between her thighs now, and as she parted her legs slightly, he pushed his hand against her, teasing, rubbing.

He pushed the fabric of her swimsuit aside, and found her clit. She gasped at his touch, gripping his cock harder with one hand, and seeking the handrail for balance with the other. His thumb applied just enough pressure to make her moan out loud, and when she opened her eyes, Connor's eyes met hers, the lust in them evident. "Connor…." She gasped, as he pushed a finger inside her, his eyes maintaining contact with hers the whole time. This was the most intense she'd ever felt, and she couldn't believe it was Connor making her feel this way.

"Abby, we should …. We should take this somewhere else…. " Connor gasped.

"I'm not waiting until we get home," she said.

Connor began to swim away, diving under the surface of the water. Damn him! She thought, and swam after him. He surfaced and grinned at her "You'll have to catch me if you want me!" he laughed, and dived under again. She gave chase, and without thinking, she went under as well. She caught up with him, grabbed his leg, and then surfaced. Connor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she held onto him and kissed him back.

"Ok, I caught you Connor," she said

"Yeah, and you went under the water too," Connor was grinning at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Now, let's finish this….. changing room?"

Connor led her out of the pool, not letting go of her hand. On the outside he was confident, but inside he was shaking. In the pool he felt able to take charge because Abby needed him to, and he'd been more focussed on helping her overcome her fear of the water than anything else. But now, he was the one that was afraid.

Closing the door of the changing room behind them and pushing the bolt across, Abby led Connor to the wooden bench. He sat beside her and kissed her, pulling her towards him. This felt different to being in the pool, she felt warmer, softer. He felt her almost melt into his arms as the kiss deepened, his tongue entwining with hers. Her hands were on his cock again, and she was sliding his trunks down.

Sensing something wasn't quite right, she stopped. "Conn? You OK? … if you're having second thoughts about this …."

He shook his head "No, I want this …. I want …. It's just that …. I'm not…" he took a deep breath. "I've only been with a woman once, and that was … not good."

It explained a lot. Abby had guessed Connor was not very experienced. "You had a bad experience and it knocked your confidence that's all," she said "Just like me and water."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" she said. "All you need is a good experience to make things better again." She slid the straps of her swimsuit down, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. She saw his adam's apple move in his throat as he swallowed, and she felt an urge to kiss him there. Leaning into him, she softly kissed his throat area, whilst guiding his hand to her breast. He took her nipple between his finger and thumb.

"Abby … if I do something ….."

"Just be you, Conn … that's all that matters. It's you that I want." She gently stroked his hair as she leaned back. His mouth moved to her other breast, flicking his tongue over it. Abby sighed, for someone who didn't have much experience, he was certainly having no trouble hitting the right buttons. She slid out of the rest of her swimsuit and shifted so that she was on Connor's lap. She straddled him, then cupping his face in her hands, moved herself onto his erection, pushing down. Tears were welling in both of their eyes, and neither could speak as the intensity of the moment overwhelmed them.

Connor was inside her, completing her, and for the first time she felt genuine love. They moved gently together, his hands on her hips, maintaining eye contact the whole time, each questioning the other silently to make sure they were OK.

Their movements grew faster and harder, and Abby knew she was close to coming, just a little more pressure and that would be it. She shifted Connor's hand to the point where they joined "I'm almost there, just keep….."

Connor let out a loud moan and his hips bucked. He was desperately trying to hold off as long as possible, biting down on his bottom lip. His free hand gripped hold of Abby's waist, fingers digging into her skin so hard he would later discover he'd bruised her, whilst his other hand circled and rubbed her sensitive clit.

Abby was so close now, she crushed Connor's lips in an intense kiss, his mouth muffling her moans that were getting louder. She was grinding herself against him, rapidly losing control as her entire body began to quiver. She practically screamed out his name as she ground down, every muscle inside her tensing and then spasming. She sobbed, the intensity of her orgasm almost too much. She wrapped her arms around Connor, urging him to continue and reach his own climax

He was now thrusting into her hard and fast, skin slapping against skin. Abby felt her muscles tightening around his cock, and her body beginning to build up to another orgasm. He finally gave several erratic thrusts, then sobbed her name over and over as he exploded into her, filling her willing body. Their mouths mashed together, tongues entwined, their bodies still grinding together as Abby's body bucked wildly in a second orgasm.

Connor finally withdrew, changing the kiss to one of tenderness rather than lust. They held each other, exhausted but very happy. Abby finally spoke. "Connor, we should really make a move."

"Don't want to," Connor said, kissing Abby's neck.

"Me either, but we have to." She reluctantly uncurled herself from Connor's embrace. "My clothes are in the other cubicle." She got up and left.

Several minutes later, she came out into the entrance to the pool. Connor was already there, waiting for her. She smiled at him, he looked slightly exhausted, with a pinkish flush to his face. "You ready to go home?" she whispered. He simply nodded. She took his hand and led him out.

She stopped by the car and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he said

"Just to say thank you, for helping me."

"Well, you helped me too," he blushed. They went to get into the car "Abby?"

"Yes Conn?"

"Don't suppose you have any other phobias you need help with do you?"

She laughed "Well, I guess I still have a thing about boats …. Perhaps Lester has one we could borrow?"


End file.
